Half Trek!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma has died...but his death is only the beginning! This is altfusion of Star Trek and Ranma OneHalf! A Ranma/Deanna pairing I guess. DONE!
1. "Here's Ranma!"

Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but I'll just borrow them for a while.  
  
Note: This is an alt-fusion fan-fiction that combines "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek": two great tastes that go together. ;)  
  
Special note: This idea isn't mine. So, if you know who thought of this idea let me know.  
  
Part 1: "Here's Ranma!"  
  
"Will, wait up!"  
  
"Deanna, you got to take a look at this!"  
  
Since getting shore leave, Commander William T. Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi were visiting various sites in China. Much of the nation itself has embraced its ancient past, and has since become one big theme park. Thus, in a way, the country has become as pristine as it was back during the days of Emperor Qin. At any rate, Riker and Troi have seen many of the sights throughout the countryside. During this journey, an old villager suggested a trip to an unusual training ground for martial artists. It was curious that such a place wasn't mentioned on any tour guide pamphlet. Had they stayed in the villager longer, they would have realized that there wasn't really an old villager from that same village. In fact, they would have found out that "the old villager" was a certain obnoxious omnipotent being planing on sewing chaos in the life of Riker and Troi.  
  
"Deanna!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
Sure enough, the two came upon the Legendary Cursed Training Grounds. As far as the eye could see, small pools of water sprinkled the landscape. The strange thing about them, were a series of bamboo sticks, two to three per set, in the pools. Strange thing, though, was that Deanna was getting some unusual vibes from them.  
  
"Will, there's something strange about this place."  
  
"Really? Let's investigate." And down the cliff Riker went.  
  
"Will, wait up!"  
  
Meanwhile, the caretaker of the place was getting up to do his morning exercises, when he felt...something. Odd, he thought to himself. For many years, the caretaker's family has been watching the place, mostly to clean up any unpleasantness that may occur. Since the training grounds were "lost" to the general public for centuries, it was a very boring job. Luckily, there was his pet pig to look after.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"What's that? Did someone fall in?"  
  
Quickly, the guide went to retrieve a net from the shed, and went to the source of the commotion. The pig merely looked at the source of the commotion and sighed.  
  
"WILL!"  
  
Deanna rushed to where Riker had fallen into a nearby pool. But instead of finding a big burly man, Deanna found a young man.  
  
"Will?" Deanna wasn't sure what had happened. She "felt" her "imzadi" presence, but also the presence of another person.  
  
"POP? Where are ya?" the boy said hurriedly. The last thing the boy recalled was fighting a girl that had taken his father's place.  
  
"Will, is that you?"  
  
The boy looked at Deanna, as he climbed out of the pool, and snorted.  
  
"Lady, I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Will, I think we should go back to Starfleet. You seemed to have changed somehow."  
  
"I'm not 'Will', so stop saying that I am. Now, have you seen Pops?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Maybe he's laughing himself silly at my experience. Ugh!"  
  
The boy who claimed to be "Ranma" clutched his head. Images that weren't his own cascaded throughout his mind.  
  
"Will-?"  
  
"I told you once before. My name is RANMA! Now leave me alone!" And off the boy went.  
  
"Oh, no!" said the guide as he came from behind.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Troi.  
  
"I am the caretaker of this place. You shouldn't have come here. This place is cursed."  
  
"Cursed how?"  
  
"Whoever falls in one of these pools take up the form of what died there."  
  
"I see. So who died in this pool?"  
  
"Not sure. I do have a guidebook back at my place. We'll know who died in this pool."  
  
The two went back to the guide's hut, and went over the directory. Sure enough, they found what they were looking for.  
  
"Here it is. That pool that your friend fell into is called the 'Spring of Drowned Young Martial Artist'. Rather strange, don't you think?"  
  
"It is. I have to contact my friends about this 'Ranma Saotome'."  
  
When this name was mentioned, the little black pig's attention perked.  
  
So, the pig thought to itself, my old rival has returned. I can finally end my suffering!  
  
Meanwhile, the person in question wandered into a nearby village. He was hungry for some strange reason, and decided to do something about it. At the same time, he noticed that there was some sort of festival occurring in the main square.  
  
"Wow. A martial arts tournament." That's when he noticed a large table full of food. Thinking nothing of it, the boy went over to the table, and began to chow down. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that the table was marked as a first prize for the tournament.  
  
"And the winner is…PERT!"  
  
Pert felt good to have won yet another tournament. Her family had accused her of slacking off of her training ever since she joined Starfleet. They never accused her of forsaken her Amazon heritage, especially since she saw action during the Dominion War. But the young security specialist still had to prove to everyone that her skill was as sharp as ever. At any rate, once the festival was over, she can go on ahead to her new assignment when she return to Starfleet.  
  
"Hey, Pert, why is that boy eating your prize?" said Xa Xoon, her best friend.  
  
Sure enough, Pert saw that a boy was eating her prize.  
  
"Hey, that's my prize, jerk!"  
  
"Huh? Well, if it wasn't, then it would be mine, right?"  
  
Pert knew that the boy was goading her into challenging him. And she also knew the risk that she would be facing if she lost. Unfortunately, he pride ran away with her good sense, so Pert issued the challenge.  
  
"I accept. To the arena, please."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two bounced onto the challenge log, and began to fight. The boy noticed that her style was very familiar.  
  
"Huh? How do you know 'Anything Goes' martial arts?"  
  
"What? This is my family's style. I could ask the same question, you know."  
  
It became apparent that the boy was on the loosing end of the fight. The boy didn't know that Pert had included techniques from the different styles of alien martial arts in her arsenal. The boy actually began to get desperate.  
  
I got to do something drastic, the boy thought. I know.  
  
"You look kinda cute."  
  
"What?" said Pert. She knew that she was very attractive, but why did he-?  
  
Leg sweep.  
  
"Ah!" And down Pert went.  
  
"Oh, the shame of fallen for such a lame attack," said a gnome-like female.  
  
"Damn!" admonished Pert. "I faced Jem'Hadar, Hunters, The Borg, Klingons and other such foes, and I get distracted like that? I hate myself."  
  
"Hey, it's okay," replied the boy. "I was lucky. But I do want a challenge you again."  
  
Pert smiled. "You got it."  
  
"Well, isn't there something that you have to do?"  
  
"Oh, com'on, great grandmother! Those laws are archaic."  
  
"Still, they are Amazon law. You know what to do."  
  
"Alright." Pert went over to the boy, and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I love you, my husband. There, are you satisfied?"  
  
"Indeed. I am Shampoo, mistress of this Amazon village. Welcome home, son-in-law."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Now is the best time to run," whispered Pert.  
  
"No way, I'm going to marry anyone. I'm outta here!" And off the boy went.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to retrieve your new husband?"  
  
"Great grandmother, he's wearing a Starfleet uniform, so I can track him down later. I promise."  
  
"Very well. But no procrastinating in your Amazon duties. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Meanwhile, over a Japanese cemetery, a storm was brewing. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck one of the graves, cracking the surface. A few minutes later, a clawed hand emerged from the grace, followed by a woman in a tattered kimono. The pale woman's eyes glowed a blood red, as she smiled a vicious smile. That smile of hers was vicious due to the fact that her mouth was full of fangs.  
  
"Genma. Your time is at an end. You will pay for taken my son away."  
  
"Genko, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Gregory. I just felt a chill that's all."  
  
Medical Specialist Genko Saotome was updating the medical database, when she felt something very familiar deep within her soul. She hadn't felt it in a long time.  
  
"Dr. Crusher?"  
  
"Yes, Genko?"  
  
"May I take a break? There's something I need to take care of first."  
  
"I don't see why not. The latest data stream from Earth won't be initiated until later this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you, doctor."  
  
Genko rushed down to her quarters, and pulled out a thin case. Within was the Saotome family sword. Quickly, she pulled the blade out of the scabbard, and was astonished that it was glowing.  
  
"So, Nodaka has returned. She would only do so if-"  
  
That's when the realization hit her.  
  
"My son Ranma…HE'S ALIVE AGAIN!"  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: There you have it. Let me know what you think.  
  
Next time: Before it gets better, it will get a lot worse, as a "Family Reunion" between "father" and "son" occurs. See you there! 


	2. "Family Reunions"

Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: The same.  
  
Note: The same.  
  
1 Part 2: "Family Reunion"  
  
A week later…  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate 237604.25: After an exhaustive search, we were able to "capture" Commander Riker. It is rather odd that the commander is exhibiting abilities and a personality that is unlike anything I have encountered. Commander Data, who was injured in the process, is examining the historical record behind this "Josenkyo", as well as its biological components. Hopefully, we will remedy this situation soon, before the Enterprise leaves the Earth sector.  
  
"So, Counselor, tell me exactly what happened again?"  
  
Counselor Deanna Troi escorted Captain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the Federation Starship "Enterprise", to sickbay. He had thought that some rest and relaxation back on Earth would have been a normal one. Instead, he is facing the possibility that his First Officer may not be in any good shape to resume duties.  
  
"Well, sir, we went to a remote part of China, when we came upon a series of cursed springs. Commander Riker fell into one of them and became this 'Ranma' boy."  
  
"And you say you still can sense Commander Riker?"  
  
"Yes, there seems to be a duality at work here."  
  
"I see. Well, I've informed the necessary authorities to declare the area a hazard zone, so there shouldn't be any more 'accidents' of this nature. Mr. Data is collecting more information about this phenomenon, in hopes to learn its origin. Deanna, we will find the way to help Will. Trust me on this."  
  
"I appreciate this."  
  
The two Starfleet officers entered Sick Bay, and saw a struggling patient.  
  
"Let me outta here!"  
  
"Easy, Will," replied Dr. Beverly Crusher. She was glad that the force fields were in place.  
  
"I told you, my name is Ranma!" yelled the boy.  
  
"How's our patient?" asked Picard.  
  
"The patient is in peek health condition. In fact, the only thing that is wrong with him is the dual brain patterns."  
  
"Son, my name is Captain Picard. What is your name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome. Can you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I was told that the last thing you remember is falling into a pool of water. Is that correct?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Tell me, what year do you think this is?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe it is the year 2002. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"You may find this strange, but it is really the year 2376."  
  
"Ha, ha. Right."  
  
"No, really. Otherwise, how would it be possible for you to suddenly find yourself here? What about being held an invisible barrier here in Sick Bay?"  
  
"It must be some trick. Besides, why should I trust you if you are going hold me captive."  
  
"Good point. You say that you are a martial artist, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, do you believe in honor?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm NOT my Pop, you know."  
  
"Alright. Here's the deal. I let you go once we determine the location of your family. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. It would be good to find out where my old man is."  
  
"Fair enough. Doctor, keep me abreast on our guest."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
Once Captain Picard left, Deanna went up to her "imzadi". She couldn't help but notice how cute the boy was, and how much he reminded her of a young Will Riker.  
  
"What do you want, Lady?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Imzadi," replied Deanna mentally.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Ranma. "How are you doing that?"  
  
"We are…close, beloved," replied Deanna orally. "Only those who are designated as intended mates can communicate with each other telepathically."  
  
"Umm, is it like having a…fiancée?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to marry you or anyone else. No offense."  
  
"None taken. But ask yourself this: why is it that I can speak to you telepathically if we weren't 'close'?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Just think about it. I know how frightened you are about all this, but please, don't rule anything out."  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the ship…  
  
"How's the arm, Data?"  
  
"It is functional. I am surprised at how resistant Commander Riker had been of our retrieval."  
  
"It was amazing that he exhibited some unusual traits, Geordi."  
  
"Right. So, who are we greeting anyway?"  
  
"We have a new Security Chief to replace Lt. Commander Tyler. Her record is impeccable, and supposedly came from the same region that Commander Riker had his accident. She and a few others from the new roster will be the first to beam aboard during this shift."  
  
"Sir, we're ready," replied the Transporter Chief.  
  
"Very good. Energize."  
  
After a brief light show, four people materialized. One of the passengers, a girl with long blue hair, stepped out and saluted.  
  
"Lt. Pert reporting for duty."  
  
"At ease, Miss Pert. I take it that your 'family business' has been taken care of?"  
  
"Somewhat. I hope to take care of some final details before the Enterprise leaves dry-dock."  
  
"Fair enough. Yeoman Habiki will show you to your quarters."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Follow me," replied the yeoman, as he escorted the group out of the Transporter Room."  
  
"Data, are you sure allowing that new guy to escort our newest editions to their room? Granted, he makes a great Captain's Assistant, but he couldn't find his way out of a broom closet."  
  
"Geordi, Starfleet does not discriminate based upon a handicap. I am sure that PPS (personal positioning system) unit will help him in his unusual directional sense."  
  
"If he remembered to put it on."  
  
Later…  
  
"Yeoman, why are we in the Jeffrey's Tube? Aren't you suppose to take us to our QUARTERS?"  
  
"Uh, sorry about that. I'm kinda new here myself."  
  
Curse you Ranma! Ryouga thought. Must you deny me my vengeance?"  
  
Meanwhile, a lone woman was walking through a cemetery in an old section of Tokyo. Under her long coat was her Starfleet uniform. In spite of her young appearance, she had enough experiences to fill several lifetimes. It had been years since the girl last been to her native homeland, and was ashamed for past actions.  
  
"Karma can be a b*tch, I guess," the girl mused.  
  
She made her way to the grave of a past love, and was astonished at the site. Sure enough, the grave was opened…from the inside.  
  
"Nodaka…" the girl whispered.  
  
"Genma."  
  
The girl turned around to see a pale looking woman. In spite of her ethereal-like beauty, Genko knew that this woman was a monster.  
  
"What? No words for your wife?"  
  
"My wife died a long time ago. A monster took her place."  
  
"A monster. Ha! That's a laugh, coming from the one who murdered my son!"  
  
Within a blink of an eye, Nodaka was upon Genko. In spite of her supernatural strength, the one formerly known as Genma Saotome was well prepared to battle this kuei-jin. She didn't survive 400 years for nothing. Besides, she was the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
Using a classic air judo move, Genko grabbed what's left of Nodaka's kimono and rolled backwards, flipping her opponent away. Genko then turned around to prepare for another attack, but could see that her opponent had disappeared.  
  
"I see that you are as skilled as always, Gen-chan," said Nodaka's disembodied voice. "Fine. I wasn't going to kill you…yet. My son is alive, and I intend to find him first. And then we will get together again for one final time. Be seeing you."  
  
Genko, when she felt that she was finally alone, broke down and cried. She has long since given up her manhood, so crying came natural for her these days. No, Genko was crying for the fact that if her son was alive, he will become a pawn in her wife's quest for vengeance.  
  
Guinan was glad to be able to have an assistant for the new "Ten- Forward". She was surprised that it took this long to install one. However, with so many things happening in the past few years, it was understandable. At any rate, she was glad to have an actual Starfleet officer to act as liaison for a change.  
  
"Here's the finally batch of nutritional data files you wanted, ma'am."  
  
"Thanks, yeoman. I glad that you chose this assignment instead of the one back at Starfleet Academy."  
  
"Well, I felt that it was time to see the universe before taking up the family business. Besides, what would you do without me?"  
  
"Heh. Hey, is this yours?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, thanks."  
  
The yeoman picked up a large spatula and placed it over the bar.  
  
"And you can fight with this thing?"  
  
"Believe or not, yes. You know that I've come from a family of cooks, but what you don't know is that we perfected our trade to a fighting art. Here, let me demonstrate this."  
  
FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK…!  
  
The yeoman threw a series of mini-spatulas into the far wall, to form the kanji that made up her family name: Kuonji.  
  
"Very impressive, yeoman."  
  
"Thanks. It's not the only martial arts style that I know, but I prefer to master my family's style. Only the women in the family know it."  
  
"I see. Oh, take this document to Commander Data. We may need more 'spirits' for the launching ceremony, especially when our special guest arrives."  
  
Later, in the Captain's Ready room…  
  
"Okay, Mr. Data. Report."  
  
"We believe that the Josenkyo Training grounds may have been a result of Changeling activity."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I concur, captain," interjected Dr. Crusher. "Commander Riker's biology has been infected by a retro virus that is similar to the genetic structure of The Founders."  
  
"How is this possible? There aren't any records of Dominion activity before the Federation's first encounter."  
  
"Captain, there has always been legends and myths of shape-shifters on Earth and on many other worlds. It is not impossible that Changelings have visited this world without being Founders."  
  
"I see. Dr. Crusher, anything else?"  
  
"This may be nothing, but there is one crew member that fits the profile of a victim of Josenkyo."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ensign Genko Saotome, reporting sir."  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you, sir"  
  
The medical specialist nervously took her seat. When she learned that Doctor Crusher had accessed, an early warning mechanism had sent a signal to her communication system while she was still on Earth. She was nervous that they might have learned her true identity.  
  
"Tell me, have you ever been to a place called 'Josenkyo'?"  
  
"'Josenkyo', sir?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently, Commander Riker has become a victim of a shape- shifting virus. Now he's appears to be a teenaged Japanese boy who is calling himself Ranma Saotome. Do you know anything about this? Ensign?"  
  
Genko had to bring herself back to attention. Ranma is alive, she thought to herself.  
  
"Ensign?"  
  
"Sorry, sir. To answer your question, I'm afraid I do."  
  
Later…  
  
Genko, along with Counselor Troi, went into SickBay nervously. So much has happened, and yet Ranma hasn't changed one bit. Could she get a second chance at parenthood?  
  
"Hello, Ranma."  
  
"Finally, THEY got the hint. What do you want?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, but I will have to do something first. I'm sorry, Son."  
  
"What-?"  
  
Genko poured hot water over Ranma. Immediately, Ranma turned back into the burly Commander Riker.  
  
"Deanna…?"  
  
"Will, you're okay!" cried Troi, as she hugged her Imzadi.  
  
"What happened? How did I end up here?"  
  
"Commander Riker?" began Genko. "I think there's something that you need to know."  
  
"So, I'm suffering from a case of split personality?"  
  
"Indeed. Like you, I am a victim of Josenkyo, only my curse is pernament."  
  
"So, you were a man nearly 400 years ago? How come we didn't know this?"  
  
"I simply didn't want to anyone to know my past. I did a lot of things that I haven't been proud of, and I am still paying for it."  
  
"I see. So what had happened to cause all this?"  
  
"Well, it began like this…"  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: Same as always (i.e. "Comments and criticisms are welcomed.").  
  
Next time: Genko tell her tale, Ranma finds acceptance in his new situation, and the past begins to catch up with both "father" and "son" in "Cascade Effect". See you there! 


	3. "Cascade Effect, Act 1"

Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome (by DS Wynne)  
  
***  
  
Part 3: "Cascade Effect, Act 1"  
  
Ranma woke up to a throbbing headache. Where am I now? Ranma thought.  
  
He appeared to be in some sort of dojo, based upon the decorum of the place. He was about to get up and leave, when he heard a voice.  
  
"So you must be Ranma," said the voice.  
  
Ranma turned around to see a tall bearded man standing in front of him. He was also wearing the same close he was wearing back when he last woke up.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Ranma.  
  
"My name is William T. Riker. This may sound strange, but we are a part of each other. Or, at the very least, you are a part of me."  
  
"No, no. That's a lie! I'm my own man. I know it!"  
  
"Do you really know it, son?"  
  
From the dojo's entrance came a husky man wearing a head covering on his head and a white martial arts gi.  
  
"Pops, where the hell have you been? Probably stealing again."  
  
Genma chuckled at the thought. "Son, this may sound strange to you, but I'm not the father you used to know. Hell, I'm not the man I used to be."  
  
With that, the image faded, and in came a young woman.  
  
"You're that girl who called me 'son'. What's going on?"  
  
"Ranma, it's like this. You died in a place called 'Jusenkyo', and Commander Riker here has 'acquired' you as a secondary form b/c of it."  
  
"How is it that I'm talking to him, if I live in his body?"  
  
"This," pointed Riker to an elaborate looking headband, "allow us to communicate with each other. Within my mind, there are two brain patterns. The computer that controls this environment created a body for this secondary brainwave. Right now, the body you have is a computer-generated image. Observe. Computer, cease primary program."  
  
Instantly, the scene collapsed to reveal the Holodeck grid.  
  
"I…I-"  
  
"Don't worry Ranma," said Genko. "We'll take this very slowly."  
  
***  
  
"So, Will, what do you think?"  
  
"Actually, I'm starting to get use to the idea of me sharing a body with another person, though I really rather not."  
  
"Speaking of which, Beverly mentioned that the both the first and second brain patterns within your head are beginning to align themselves. Have you been feeling odd lately?"  
  
"Well, the only thing I've been feeling odd lately is to train and eat heavily. The martial arts training I don't mind, but the eating part? Please. I got to watch my 'figure'."  
  
"And we'll make sure of that real soon," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Ah, Genko. Please, pull up a seat."  
  
Thankfully, the only other person in Ten-Forward was Hana Kuonji, Guinan's assistant, so the "Ranma Project" can still be spoken among a select few.  
  
"Genko, I would like to thank you for helping us in this delicate situation."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. I want to make amends for what happened to my son Ranma years ago."  
  
"Well, we'll see about that," replied Riker. Somehow, as his personality is merging with the other personality, he could help feel a bit perturbed about what Ranma's father has put Ranma through. But that's silly…isn't?  
  
"We'll have to table this discussion until later," interjected Troi. "Duty calls."  
  
"I'll consider your offer, Ensign," said Riker.  
  
"Very well. Until then, take care."  
  
Genko sat in her seat while looking outside through the forward windows. To think she was getting a second chance at redemption! Unfortunately, with Nodoka's "return" things have certainly become complicated.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Yes? Oh, it's you Hana. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. I haven't gotten everything on board yet, but I should be set to be the Quarter Master before we're ready to ship off."  
  
"That's good. Have you kept up with your training? You look like you're getting kinda soft…"  
  
"No, unfortunately," said an embarrassed Hana. "I've been putting my efforts into my career and cooking."  
  
"Very well then. I'll let it slide, but we will have to train. I just picked a new student, so I'll need someone to help me in his training."  
  
"I'm sure that'll be fine."  
  
"Great. I talk to you later about the details. Good day."  
  
After Genko left, Hana went to her office and began making inquires. As a ninja from the Kuonji clan, she knows a lot about surveillance and "hacking" (her specialty). Being an Intelligence Agent within Starfleet could afford her the luxury to delve into the role of an ordinary support officer aboard the Enterprise. Whenever something of interest occurs aboard ship, it's Hana's duty to monitor the situation, and then file a report directly to Starfleet Command.  
  
This time, however, Hana was accessing information that concerns something that Commander Will Riker had just mentioned: The Ranma Project. Hana's family has known the Saotomes for years…though strangely they've only met the female representatives. Strangely, all of them went by the name "Genko", and all of them seemed to be similar in appearances. It was Hana's grand-mother that confronted her own "Genko" that the truth was known: "Genko Saotome" was the name of a series of clones that were produced ever since the time of the Eugenics War, and that the series existed to repay a family debt to the Kuonji clan. The exact nature of the debt was never elaborated, but that a Genko would always be there for a Kuonji.  
  
Of course, this was yet another lie that Genma Saotome had created soon after he received his permanent curse. The fact of the matter is that when Ukyo Kuonji went to find Genma and his son Ranma, in the matter of the yattai, Genma (now declaring herself as Genma's younger sister "Genko") persuaded Ukyo not to seek revenge, since both Genma and Ranma had "died". As a way of placating her, Genko did three things: first, repay the dowry that she had stolen. Second, serve Ukyo as her helper for ten years. Finally, third, take on Ukyo as her student in the Anything Goes style as a way of complimenting the ninja style of the Kuonji. While Ukyo was still upset about not getting revenge, she nevertheless took up Genko's offer. At the very least, she would have someone to bat around during her mood swings.  
  
During the course of their ten-year agreement, Genko and Ukyo became friends. As far as the world was concerned, they were a couple of tom-boys who were afraid of their femininity. When Konatsu, the cross-dressing ninja, came around, it was Genko who pushed these two together as a couple. Actually, it was Genko's prompting Konatsu to be "more manly" that made Ukyo to take notice of him. And when the ten years of Genko's servitude was up, Genko was on hand to be Ukyo's brides-maid at Ukyo and Konatsu's western-style wedding…and it was the first time Genko had ever voluntarily put on a dress. From that day forth, Genko would pop in and out of Ukyo's life, either as herself or as her own descendent. That commitment to Ukyo would later transfer to Ukyo's descendents, al the way up to her present heir Hana.  
  
Speaking of whom, as Hana began to tap into classified data, her eyes widened as to the recognition of the name. Unknown to Genko, Ukyo had always hoped that the Saotome and Kuonji lines would someday unite. Thus, the story of how Ukyo got involved with Genma and his son was told, passed down from mother to daughter (since the Kuonji line has long since become a matriarchal one). This was called "The Great Promise", and it's necessity has been grilled into the minds of future Kuonji descendents ever since.  
  
"This can't be…" mused Hana. She would, of course, double check her facts, but if what she read was true, then Genko has a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Curse you Ranma!" said a furious Ryouga, as he punched a boulder to pieces in one of the holodeck. Thankfully, technology has allowed him to engage in such "activities". "And curse you Genko!"  
  
If Genma being permanently cursed was bad enough, being cursed to turn into a pig when doused with cold water was worse. This is especially true for Ryouga Habiki, who has suffered his curse for the past 400 years.  
  
After following Ranma and his father to China, the so-called "Lost Boy" found himself at the edge of Jusenkyo.  
  
"Where…where am I," Ryouga asked himself.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed a voice.  
  
"What-?"  
  
BAM!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Ryouga, as he fell into one of Jusenkyo's springs.  
  
Luckily, the caretaker of the place rescued Ryouga, now turned into a small piglet. Unfortunately, this would have meant being eaten as a meal. Thankfully, being drop in hot water returned Ryouga to normal, but the damage had been done.  
  
In the days and weeks since being cursed, Ryouga continued his search for his hated foe, only to find out that Ranma had died, and learned from Nodoka (who was slowly going insane with revenge and grief) that Genma had been permanently cursed to be female. While Ryouga was thick headed at times, he realized that it was a hysterical female Genma who knocked over an unsuspecting Ryouga into the Spring of Drowned Pig. He thus turned his attention to getting revenge on Genma, and fought the cursed girl numerous times before Nadoka began her quest for vengeance, this time as a Kuei Jin (an Asian vampire). She had become one after committing ritual suicide, but with a burning rage against her husband.  
  
The first incident occurred during the eve of the so-called "Bell Riots", a social upheaval in San Francisco in the year 2024 ad. Ryouga, thanks to a private investigation firm that he had formed years before, had tracked Genma (now Genko) to the city's "Japan Town" district, where Genko was living at the time. Unfortunately, Nodoka was using Ryouga to track down her wayward "husband".  
  
"I got you now, Saotome!" sneered Ryouga, as he stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Shouldn't you be home with your wife?"  
  
"Leave Akane out of this!"  
  
The first time Ryouga confronted Genko, was when Genko was living with his friend Soun. Between the time Genma was initially cursed until the time he had come to live at the Tendo residence, a year had passed. Ryouga, after learning of Genko's true identity, came to the Tendo house as well. It was during this period of time that Ryouga and Akane Tendo, Soun's daughter, met. One thing led to another, and the two eventually wed. Unfortunately, the true horror of Ryouga's curse was known when it became apparent that he was not aging. This refueled his quest to get vengeance on Genko, even though Genko herself had long since immigrated to America. Ryouga had originally thought Genko ran away out of cowardice. As he soon found out, it wasn't the case at all.  
  
"Ryouga, son, I can't stress how sorry I am-"  
  
"Doesn't matter! First, you take your son Ranma away to China. Then YOU curse me. Finally, I can never truly be with Akane because I can't age. As long as you live, I will never have peace!"  
  
"We don't have to do this. How would Akane feel about you killing her father's best friend?"  
  
"I don't care! You will pay!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
The two began trading fast and furious blows. Thankfully, the tenets of the Anything Goes style allowed Genko to adapt to Ryouga's more linear style. Genko flipped over Ryouga's punch, caught his neck with her thighs, perform a back flip (with Ryouga in tow), and threw him away. Ryouga couldn't believe that Genko was faster than the last time they fought. She must have gotten some more training from that Old Ghoul again! Ryouga thought. For Genko's part, she did receive more training the last time she was in China, not to mention the fact that she always competing in some street fight or tournament.  
  
While the two fought, another player from Genko's past was watching them. Now, Genma, thought Nodoka, you will pay!  
  
"What-?" said Genko. Her danger senses were tingling!  
  
Suddenly, Genko began feeling cuts all over her body. Instinctively, Genko ducked and dodged before leaping to a safe distance. To Ryouga, all he could see is a blur. Together with Genko, they could see who was Genko's attacker.  
  
"Nodoka…" said Genko, who was in a world of pain from the scars on her body.  
  
"Hello…'husband'. Miss me?"  
  
Ryouga used this time to make a strategic retreat. If Genko survived her encounter with this 'thing', he can always find his foe later.  
  
"No words, dear?"  
  
"Nodoka, I told you I'm sorry for my actions. I even spent the last twenty years trying to make up my past. And another thing, what in Kami's name happened to you?"  
  
"Rage is a funny thing. After fulfilling my obligation as your wife, I was giving a second chance by my master to return to enact final justice on you. I may be a youma now, but it's the price to pay to get revenge on what you did to my son!"  
  
Prepared, Genko got into a fighting stance to deal with the Kuei Jin. Vampires by virtue of their existence were stronger and faster than humans were. Still, Genko wasn't an ordinary human…especially after she became 9th Level practitioner of the Anything Goes martial arts (the 10th level was reserved for her master Happosai, by virtue of him being a founder of that particular style).  
  
"I will defend myself, Nodoka."  
  
"And here I thought you loved me. Oh well."  
  
The two fought each other. With Ryouga, Genko was doing her best not to injure him during their fight. With Nodoka, though, all bets were off, albeit reluctantly. Thankfully, their activities were attracting undue attention from the local cops.  
  
"We'll finish this later, Genma." Said Nodoka before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"Nodoka, I'm sorry," said Genko before collapsing. Later, when she gave a police report while in the local hospital, due to her injuries, Genko claimed that she was a victim of a mugging. She would get better quickly, and leave town before she would face either Ryouga or Nodoka. In the years since that incident, Genko would face either of them all over the world. Finally, during the second Dark Ages in the mid-21st century, Genko faced her fears and issued a challenge to both of them. There, on the remains of the Tendo dojo, Genko first confronted Ryouga.  
  
"Ryouga, I am tired of running. This will be the last time we will fight, okay?"  
  
"Certainly," Ryouga said, as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
At that level, the two fought like demi-gods. Still, having finally supplanted her old master, and thus became the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes martial arts, Genko quickly decimated her opponent. With Ryouga in a joint lock, Genko made an ultimatum.  
  
"Yield, Ryouga! I'm not going to go through this forever!"  
  
"ARRGGH!"  
  
"Yield, damn you!"  
  
"OKAY! I…yield."  
  
"Very nice, Genma," said Nodoka, as she clapped her hands. "I must say I am very impressed."  
  
"I see that you brought the family blade, Nodoka."  
  
"Of course. You did say you want to settle this, and you know how."  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
Genko took out a knife and knelt down on her knees. Nodoka, who was dressed up in her kimono, calmly went up behind her husband and brought her sword to bare…  
  
SWOOSH!  
  
At the last minute, Genko ducked and performed a back-thrust kick into her former wife's stomach, knocking the family sword out her hand.  
  
"What-?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I've caused you pain, but I will not die for a mistake."  
  
"Then why did you want me to…no."  
  
"Yes," Genko replied, as she picked up the family sword. "I'm sorry that I tricked you, but I needed the sword to put you to rest."  
  
Over the years, Genko had picked up lots of information on how to deal with a Kuei Jin, one of which involved the use of a unique object that is tied to the psyche of the vampire. In Nodoka's case, it was the Saotome blade. Genko raised the sword over her head and began to fuse it with positive chi. Since Nodoka was a "negative chi" creature, the sword could now do aggravated damage to her.  
  
"Forgive me…"  
  
"I will never forgive you, so long as you are alive. I'll find a way to destroy you, even if I have to crawl my way out of hell to do so!"  
  
SWOOSH! CHOK!  
  
Nodoka was buried that very night on the Tendo property. Later, her body would be moved to a proper burial plot.  
  
As for Ryouga- well, without the quest for vengeance, he faded from Genko's memory. Over the years, he would become a useful member of society, first helping to rebuild Earth, and then later helping it by joining Starfleet. On occasion, he would take a break by returning to Jusenkyo in the hope of finding a cure. Luckily for him, Ryouga maintained his ties with Starfleet as a Reservist. Recently, he had been spending several months in China, when Will Riker and Deanna Troi visited Jusenkyo. Now, with the apparent return of Ranma, Ryouga has finally found purpose again. He can now redeem himself completely by getting revenge on the one who caused his suffering. He quickly requested an assignment aboard the Enterprise, even if it is as a "Yeoman" (basically, an assistant to the captain of the ship). He hopes to return to his field of expertise in Engineering as soon as a post opens up.  
  
"Computer," began Ryouga, "End program."  
  
As he walked out of the Holodeck, Ryouga thought of a proper course of action to get his vengeance. He couldn't go after Ranma just yet, but he hopes to do so real soon. But first, he has someone to talk to.  
  
"I'll have my vengeance, with or without Genko's interference!"  
  
Tbc.  
  
Next time: "Cascade Effect, Act 2" 


	4. Cascade Effect, Act 2

Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome (By DS Wynne)

***

Part 4: "Cascade Effect, Act 2"

"…And I would like to consider Yeoman Ryouga Habiki for placement into Engineering," said Captain Jean-Luc Picard. "Any objections, Number One?"

Riker was silent for a moment.

"Will?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. Just considering my options."

"Well, you do seem to have quite an interesting situation."

"Indeed," replied Riker knowingly.

"How's the Counselor taking all this?"

"It is something she is getting used to, though it hasn't been easy."

"And why should it?" replied a man, who appeared out of thin air. "Your puny little lives would be so dull if it was."

"Q!" exclaimed Picard. "What are you here for?"

"Just passing through. Trust me."

"That will be the day," said Riker.

"Riker, you wound me."

"Just state your purpose and be gone."

"I simply wanted to see if what I heard is true. Very interesting situation you have here."

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," replied Riker.

"And it will get even more interesting in the days ahead."

"You know something we should know?" asked Picard.

"Yeah, sure."

"And I take it you won't tell us, will you?" asked Riker.

"No. But trust me, you'll find out REAL soon."

With that, Q disappeared.

"Hopefully, the other 'shoe' won't drop TOO hard," said Picard.

"Yeah, hopefully."

***

"So, how's Will doing, Deanna?"

"Will seems to be taking things okay, Beverly."

On occasion, Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher would spend time in the gardens as a means of finding peace and quiet. Or if the two friends needs a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Yeah, I guess if you've seen one mental cohabitation, you've seen them all."

"Beverly, don't say such a thing. Even in jest."

"Sorry. But I suppose it has put a damper on your quality time."

"It certainly has. Just when I'm about to look into Commander Riker's eyes, I can't help but see a teenaged boy. From what I can tell, Ranma is a bit shy around girls."

"Well, I'm sure he'll get over it, especially after the wedding."

"Deanna!"

"I'm just kidding. I'm sure you two will work something out."

"I hope you're right.

***

Unknown to the crew, a Kuei-jin named "Nodoka" stowed away on one of the incoming cargo containers. When she felt that she was alone, Nodoka crawled out of her hiding space. She looked around her scenery to get a feel of her new environment. Unfortunately for an unsuspecting crewmember, Nodoka hasn't eaten in a while…

Midshipmen Heather Winters, assured that the cargo wouldn't take long to register, insured the Quarter Master that she didn't need help. So, Winters went on to inspect the cargo alone.

CRASH!

"What was that?" Winters said quietly. She went to the source of the noise, but found nothing within the area.

Suddenly…

"What the-?"

Nodoka, who was crawling above her prey on the ceiling, dropped down from behind, and grabbed the girl. Trapped in Nodoka's vice-like grip, Winters struggled helplessly. Nodoka, now sporting fangs, bit down hard on the girl's neck. Then, she began to feed…

One of the key things that separate ordinary vampires from their Eastern counterparts, is the ability to create new blood-based disciplines. In other words, Kuei-jin have the uncanny ability to adapt and evolved, a trait that Nodoka found very useful in her quest for vengeance.

"Winters, there you are," said Hana Kuonji. As the Ship's Quarter Master, Hana was in charge of supplies, so checking up on Winters was within her purview. "Have you gotten this cargo registered?"

"…"

"Hana?" 

"…Yes. Here is the data pad," Hana replied, as she handed the list to Hana. Hana briefly went over the list before nodding her approval.

"Very good. Report to Fieldman to see about installing those instrument upgrades in Astrometrics with Engineering."

"…Very well."

"Are you feeling well? Do you need to see to go to Sick Bay?"

"…No. I am just tired. May I take the rest of the day off?"

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem. I'll assign Cruthers to help Fieldman. But I do expect double-duty from you tomorrow, okay?"

"…Certainly."

As soon as Hana left, Winters' face shifted into Nodoka's. Nodoka then turned towards the same cargo container she just looked into. She peeked inside to see the now dead Heather Winters.

"I'm sorry for this, but satisfaction must be fulfilled."

With nothing further, Nodoka sealed the cargo bin. She then stepped to a transporter panel, and beamed the entire bin out into space. While Kuei-jin primarily feed on chi through the blood, Nodoka could absorb the essence of her victims. In this particular case, Nodoka can assume Winters' form, and can tap into her memories.

"How many more, Genma, must die before you face retribution?"

***

"Saotome."

"Hibiki." 

Genko Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki have known each other for a long time, and still have disliked each other. Usually, they avoided each other. However, when Genko, through her former student Pert, had learned of Ryouga's presence aboard the Enterprise, Genko decided to have a little "chat" with "The Eternally Lost Boy".

"I heard a rumor that your son is alive."

Within a blink of an eye, Genko pinned Ryouga against the bulkhead.

"Stay away from Ranma, Ryouga, or deal with ME. Understood?"

"Crystal. Of course, you can't be everywhere, can you?"

"I can most certainly try. Besides, I don't think you want to be court-martialed before Starfleet Command, right?"

"Ah, yes. I heard about Commander Riker's 'predicament'. Of course, no one, not even the innocent, is safe from harm during times of war."

"Is there something wrong, Sensei?"

Turning her head, Genko could see her other student Hana, who was apparently heading back to Ten-Forward.

"It's nothing. Isn't it, Yeoman?"

"No, I was just having a chat with the Ensign, here."

Genko lowered Ryouga down. With a smirk, Ryouga straighten out his uniform, and turned to leave.

"We'll continue this later."

After Ryouga leaves the corridor, Hana turned to see a teary Genko.

"Sensei?"

"I'm fine, dear. Anyway, how's the new job?"

Oh, it's going fine. By the way, I need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know who Ranma Saotome is?"

Later…

Genko was getting worried. First, there was Ranma's "return". Then, Ryouga found out. Next, both Hana and Pert are getting suspicious as to who Ranma is. Finally, there is Nodoka, who could be anywhere. If she was going to fulfill her old promise, she's going to move fast.

Using an unsecured communication station in the Medical Lab, Genko reconfigured the com-links to create a secured channel. After pressing a series of codes, Genko made contact with her contact.

"Troi residence. May I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Hom. May I speak to Mrs. Troi, please?"

***

As the day went, Picard received notice from Starfleet HQ that they were to take on visiting Klingons as part of the military exchange program. As much as Picard did not want to entertain guests, he couldn't just say "no" to Starfleet Command. 

"Nervous, commander?"

"No way, sir," replied Riker. For some reason, he's been feeling rather anxious about meeting the Klingons.

"You're okay, Will?" ask Troi, who felt conflicted emotions from her "imzadi".

"Sure I am, though I am curious as to why the Klingons insisted on assign two of their own to our ship."

"Well, these two are a special case. Their father was a Federation Ambassador from Earth, and their mother was a Klingon princess."

"I'm surprised that such a union took place."

"Well, Counselor, it did help that Ambassador Kuno was a Kendo champion and master practitioner, though his wife felt that she would be head of her clan and House by marrying a non-Klingon, who, by the way, is of the royal line in Japan himself."

"Sir, the delegation is ready," said the transporter chief.

"Good. Energize."

Three figures appeared, one was recognizable to the crew.

"Ambassador Worf, greetings," said Picard, as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, Captain," said the former Starfleet officer. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm sure."

"At any rate, I would like to introduce-"

"No need, knave," said the young Klingon male that stood by Worf. "I, Tatewaki the X, the Red Storm of the Klingon homeworld NEED no introduction."

"Brother, dear, please behave," said Kodaki, the young Klingon female that stood on Worf's other side. "We are guest here, and I, for one, seek to immerse myself in Earthly delights."

Riker could have sworn that the female's comments were aimed directly at him. Unfortunately, Deanna did pick up on.

'Will,' chided Deanna telepathically. 'Please behave yourself.'

'But I didn't do anything!' Riker responded.

"As long as you two are in MY custody, you will act as reasonably," said Worf to his charges.

"Feh!" said Tatewaki.

"Why, of course, Ambassador," said Kodaki slyly.

"Well, on behalf of the Federation, we welcome you to the Enterprise," said Picard.

"It is an honor to bestow our greatness to thy ship and crew, Captain," said Takewaki. "And who is this lovely creature?"

"This is Counselor Deanna Troi," Riker said, as he stepped forward to intercept Tatewaki. For some reason, he didn't want this man to make moves on his "imzadi". "I'm sure she will help you with any…mental deficiencies that you may suffer from."

"And who might YOU be?"

"Commander Riker, Ship's First Officer."

"Commander," said Kodaki, who didn't want her brother to ruin her chances at happiness, as she wrapped her arm around Riker's. "Will you personally show me around? I am familiar with most ship designs, except for this one. I don't want to risk getting lost."

"And I will show you around as well," said Deanna, as she wrapped her arm around Tatewaki's. For some reason, she was getting jealous at the attention Kodaki was showering on Riker.

"The honor will be mine," replied the half-Klingon.

'Deanna…'

'Don't start, Will,'

Later…

"Ah, Miss Saotome," said Laxwanna Troi, who had took her young son to school. "I see that life is treating you fine, dear."

"I am honored you feel that way," replied Genko on a secured line. "I have news regarding our families' agreement."

"Don't tell me. You're pregnant, right? So who's the father?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Then what? Besides, didn't you fulfill this agreement already?"

"The Saotome line died years ago when I got my curse. I am always destined to produce daughters."

"That, dear, is surprisingly sexist."

"Never mind that! But, there may be a way to continue the Saotome line and unite our families."

"Oh, really?"

After Genko told Laxwanna her news, the Troi matriarch did something that she hasn't done in a while.

She was speechless.

"So, are you coming to Earth soon?"

"Why, Genko, I wouldn't be Laxwanna Troi if I didn't care for my daughter's welfare!"

Tbc.


	5. The Eternally Lost Boy Strikes Back

Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome

***

Part 4: "The Eternally Lost Boy Strikes Back!"

Commander William T. Riker woke up wet and younger. As predicted, his personality and Ranma were slowly synchronizing, so Riker reacted to Genko's intrusion with predictable results.

"What you do that for?!" Riker exclaimed. "And how did you get pass the security lock?"

"I have my ways, boy," Genko replied, as she sat down her bucket. "We got some training to do before you begin your shift. Meet me in holodeck three in ten minutes."

With that, Genko disappeared into thin air.

"How did she do that?"

"Oh, Commander Riker! Wait up!"

"Oh, Miss Kodaki," Riker said. He had reverted himself back to usual state. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Ambassador Worf wants my brother and I to go over ship protocols this morning with your command staff. Honestly, we don't need a nurse-maid."

"I'm sure he just want to be careful."

"Or wants brother dear to stop being such a jerk. By the way, what do you think of my workout clothes?"

Kodaki was wearing an outfit that left NOTHING to the imagination.

"Uh, it looks…fine?" Riker said nervously.

"Yes, I just did my morning gymnastic workout routine in one of the holodecks."

"Yes…I mean no, I mean-"

"Relax, Commander. I already know about you and Counselor Troi being an item."

"Whew. Thanks…"

"Of course, that's never stopped me before," Kodaki, as she winked.

"Uh…"

"See you around, Commander."

"Yeah…"

"Having a nice look, Will?"

"Deanna, it's not what you think-"

"Oh, stop it," said Troi, as she smiled. "If I haven't got on your case before about your socializing, why start now?"

"So you're not jealous?"

"Of course I am, silly! It just means that I have to work harder at your affections." With that, Deanna gave Riker a passionate kiss.

"Wow…"

"Oh, you better get going then. And Genko wanted me to give you this." With that, Troi turned over a cup of cold water.

"Ugh."

"Have fun."

"Now you two are here to help me train Ranma," Genko said, who was dressed in a gi. "Go easy on him."

For the day's practice, Genko recreated the Tendo dojo. Later on, she'll change the venue as she sees fit.

"Sure thing," said Hana Kuonji, as she fiddled her spatula.

"It will be my pleasure, Elder," said Pert, who was polishing her bom-bori.

"I'm glad. Now Hana, I know you're upset about this whole 'Ranma' thing-"

"Genko, you can drop it. I'm not upset about the 'Ranma' thing. I'm upset because you felt that you couldn't confide in me. And here I thought you were a friend of my clan."

"For me," Pert began, "as long as I am in Starfleet, I can avoid marriage with your son. But I will challenge him for my freedom."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Just then, Riker (now Ranma) walks in.

"By time you showed up, boy," Genko yelled. "What took you so long?"

"I had a run-in with Kodaki and Deanna. What's the idea of giving Deanna that message for?"

"A martial artist is ALWAYS prepared. Anyway, you know Hana ad Pert, right?"

"Uh, yes. Aren't you the one I fought in China?"

"Yes, I am. Don't think that I will make a mistake in battle the second time."

"Hi, I'm Hana."

"Oh yeah. You're the new Quarter Master?"

"Indeed I am. And, I'm a student of Miss Saotome."

"Geez, Pop. To think you became a woman after trying to make me all manly and crap."

"Heh. We'll see about that. Hana, you're first."

As Hana and Ranma began stretching, Ranma still couldn't believe of the turn of events in his life. First, he was sure if he was he, and second, he "father" was a woman with centuries under his belt. Of course, not matter what, a _girl_ couldn't possibly beat him (though he chided himself a moment later for having such sexist remarks).

"I'm ready, Ranma," Hana said, as she got into a fighting stance.

"Alright," Ranma replied.

"You really ought to take this fight seriously, you know."

"Sure, whatever."

As soon as the session began, Ranma realized how much he regretted his words. Clearly, Hana was a lot faster than she was letting on, and was using many techniques that incorporated the "Anything Goes" martial arts style into her own weapon-based techniques. Ranma tried to dodge the blows, only to realize they were feints. Either he felt a kick afterwards, or he felt the handle of Hana's battle spatula. Ranma then realized that although he retained his knowledge, his body lacked the necessary conditioning for them. And Hana was hardly breaking a sweat!

"Enough," Genko called.

"Oh, that was fun!" Hana beamed, as she sat he spatula's "blade" unto the floor. "We should try this again sometime."

"Uh, yeah."

"I can't believe I lost to this guy," Pert commented.

"Well, dear, it may have been because you've fought all day, over-exerted yourself, and had gotten careless."

"Yeah, that's it. I guess…"

"Well, Ranma my boy, it looks like you have a lot of work to do. If Commander Riker doesn't mind using he free hours for training, that is."

"Yeah, he's free," Ranma replied. Being a single entity has allowed him to access Riker's thought processes, and he knew that the First Officer loves a challenge or two.

"Also, I was going to have you spar with Pert, but I think that it would be best if we wait."

"No, Pop, I can do this!"

"Listen to the old man, kid," said a voice.

"Well, Hibiki, I see that you decided to stop by," Genko coolly. "You KNOW that I won't allow you to harm Ranma while in his present state."

"I have no quarrel with you, Saotome," said Ryouga, as he sized up Ranma. "But I do want to talk to the kid about what he owes me."

"Stop calling me kid! And who the heck are you anyway?"

"Normally I'd take offense at you forgetting who I am, but, under the circumstances, I'll remind you. Two words: bread feud."

"'Bread feud'? Let me see…I know! It was a few months before me and Pop went to China."

"Yes, you did…and you ran away before we could have our dual!"

"Dual…Ryouga? You're the Hibiki everyone's talking about?"

"Yes."

"And you're upset that I ran away? But…I waited three days for you to show up!"

"And because of your honorless ways, I did not gain the satisfaction of battle. But that's not why I hate you."

Ryouga's body shimmered into that of a black piglet. Then, the piglet shifted back into human form.

"Ryouga…you didn't-?"

"Yes, Jusenkyo. I followed you and your father in hopes to gain satisfaction, but was cursed in the process. Worse, I, like you father, became immortal. AND I HAD TO WATCH MY BELOVED WIFE GROW OLD AND DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I'm sorry…"

"You, Akane was always a patient person to those she cared about, once you get to know her," Ryouga said wistfully, as he stared at the surroundings. "Funny how she didn't have the patience to learn proper fighting techniques, or even to learn how to cook right. Sigh. I miss her so much."

Then Ryouga turned to face Ranma.

"I'm not going to attack you or challenge you now. You are a weakling to me. I have mastered techniques and forms that can make your head spin. And I have centuries worth of experience to back my claims up. When the time is right, we will battle." With that, Ryouga turned to leave. Unfortunately, Ranma, being the hothead that he is, took offense to his remarks, and attacked.

"Why you-!"

"Ranma, no-!" Genko yelled.

Before Ranma could blink, Ryouga had lifted him into the air by his collar.

"One thing that I've learned over the years is patience. Please, do the same." And with that, Ryouga casually tossed Ranma away like crumpled paper. Luckily, Pert caught Ranma easily.

"Well, it looks like it's my turn to save you."

"Yeah…"

"Ranma, a lot of things have changed over the years," Genko confided in her son. "You can't simply attack people without accessing the situation first."

"Pop, he questioned my honor."

"I know, son. And I promise you this: you will be able to defeat Hibiki. That is why Pert and Hana are helping me to train you."

"Actually, I wanted to help because you're just gosh darn cute!"

"Hana, please," said Pert.

Ranma definitely has a lot to think about.

Tbc.

Next time: Training begins, as both Riker and Ranma assess their own situations. However, a battle may begin soon enough, as "The Red Storm" battles both Ranma and Riker for the affections of Deanna Troi! Meanwhile, Hana has her first run-in with the Kuei-jin Nodoka Saotome…and it isn't pretty! Be here in "A Rose by Any Other Name", the next chapter in "Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome". See you then!


	6. A Rose By Any Other Name, Part 1

Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome – By DS Wynne 

****

**Disclaimer: None of the character within this fic belongs to me.**

**Note: This is an alternate/crossover story.**

**Special Note: I don't know why this particular story is recieving such hostile reviews. Still, I would like to ask ALL reviewers to refrain from name calling in their criticism of this story. **

**To recap: Commander Will Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi, of the Federation starship Enterprise, took a small trip to the back woods of China, where Riker has the unfortunate circumstance of encountering the cursed pools of Jusenkyo. The pool that he fell in brought back Ranma Saotome, a young martial artist who died after drowning in the pool Riker fell in (due to a head injury). Now, Riker and Ranma must share the same body, as they have to deal with the situation created by the immortal Genko Saotome, the cursed form of Genma, Ranma's original father. Ironically, Ranma's "return" gives Genko a chance to fulfill an old family pledge; though not widely known, it turns out that one of Counselor Troi's ancestor, through her father's family line, is Akane Tendo, the late wife of the equally immortal, and apparently cursed, Ryouga Hibiki. Ryouga, seeing Ranma's return as a good sign, seeks to settle scores with the pig-tailed martial artist, though is willing to wait until Hana Kuonji, an okonomiyaki ninja (and SECOND possible fiancee, thanks to a bogus, centuries old family pledge), and Security Chief Pert, a Chinese Amazon who, thanks to some archaic tribal law, must marry the time-lost Ranma (who defeated Pert in combat).**

**And this doesn't include the demented Klingon Amabassador (who seeks to challenge Riker for Deanna's hand) and his sister, nor does this include the vampiric Nodoka Saotome, who seeks revenge against Genko for taking her son away from her on Genma's training trip centuries ago.**

**Only time will tell whether or not the crew of the Enterprise is able to deal with this challenge from the past.**

****

**"A Rose By Any Other Name, Part 1"**

****

Commander Riker was practicing some of the moves that his "mother" Genko Saotome wanted him to learn…as Will Riker, while using the recreated Tendo dojo, on the holodeck, to train in. The yeoman felt that as long as the vampire Nodoka Saotome is around, everyone would be in danger, especially Riker. So far, Nodoka has yet to make a move, as far as she knew. In the meantime, Genko has contacted Deanna Troi's mother Laxwanna Troi, the Ambassador of the planet Betazed, the home of the telepathic Betazoids, in regards to an old family pledge.

At the same time, there was the matter of the Chinese Amazon Pert, and the okonomiyaki ninja Hana Kuonji. Somehow, Riker's "Ranma" persona managed to defeat Pert in a tournament, and thus secured Riker a "fianc"; Hana, a long time family friend, was a product of a pledge to unite the Saotome and Kuonji clans, though Hana herself is not insisting on it. In fact, Pert is not insisting on her "engagement", seeing it as an archaic means of getting a spouse. Only her great, grand-mother Shampoo wants Pert to pursue this thing.

On another front, Riker will have to deal with the twin foes of Ambassador Kuno, the son of an Earth royal prince, from Japan, and Klingon princess, and Lt. Ryouga Hibiki, who was an Engineering Specialist. Tatewaki, also known as "The Red Storm", wanted to challenge Riker for Deanna Troi's hand, while Ryouga carried a centuries-old grudge against Riker's Ranma persona. Still, thanks to Kuno's sister Kodachi, who's infatuated with both Riker and Ranma, and Ryouga's insistence on Riker/Ranma receiving adequate training first, both battles have been put on hold. So now, with Captain Picard's approval, Riker is using his spare time to train. The side-effect of his training is greater confidence and better physical conditioning.

When Riker heard the holodeck doors opening up, he looked to see Deanna walking towards him with a picnic basket.

"Afternoon, Deanna," Will said, as he picked up his towel to towel himself off. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to see if you want to break for lunch," Deanna replied. "I know that you've been working out a lot this morning, so wanted to see if you were hungry."

"Man, I'm famish," Riker said, as he sat down on a bench. "You know, ever since this thing happened to me, I've felt more alive than at any time in my life."

"Well it certainly shows," Deanna replied. "Maybe it's Ranma's influence at work."

"Maybe. So…are you fine with all this? I mean, the fiancé thing."

"To be honest, no, but…Lts. Pert and Kuonji are not insisting on it."

"Yeah, I'm glad. I really think Pert and Hana are nice, but this thing about arranged marriage is a bit bizarre."

"Tell me about it. You remember the flak a few years ago when Mother wanted me to marry the son of my Father's friend, according to Betazoid custom."

"And you weren't all that against the arrangement."

"I wanted to fulfill my family's honor. What we shared was immaterial when dealing with that."

"I'm just glad that your fiancé decided to follow his dreams instead."

"Yeah. Say, can I…have lunch with Ranma? I want to get to know him a bit better."

Riker thought for a minute

"Sure, why not? We are sharing the same body now. Computer: one cup of hot water, please."

With that, the holodeck materializes a small cup of water in Riker's hand.

"You want to have dinner later on? My treat!"

"I would like that, Will," Deanna replied.

"Great! Well, see you around…"

And with that, Riker dumped the contents of the cup over his head.

"Oy," Ranma said, as he shook the water from his brow.

"Hello, Ranma," Deanna said. She was a bit nervous about this meeting.

"Hey, 'D'," Ranma said, as he stretched. It felt good being out and about.

"I thought that you could use a refreshment," Deanna said, as she brought out two bowls from her basket.

"What's this?"

"This is vegetarian ramen," Deanna replied, as she handed Ranma a bowl. "I made it myself."

"Oh?" Ranma said, as he picked up his chop sticks. Hesitantly, he sniffed the contents, smiled, and took a bite.

"Well?" Deanna asked.

"Hey, this is good!"

"Thank you," Deanna said with a blush. Somehow, she was feeling like she was when she first met her imzadi William Riker. "I've used some spices from Betazed."

Ranma nodded, as he polished off the bowl.

"You have another?"

"Certainly, Ranma."

Meanwhile, one of the crewmembers was walking down a darkened corridor, looking around nervously. She was sure that she was being followed-

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Three mini-spatulas passed through the crewmember harmlessly. The crewmember turned towards the direction of the attack.

"Hold it right there!" Hana Kuonji said, as she leaped from the shadows. Hana, a Food Service Manager from Deck Ten, Forward, and Security Specialist "Pert" were tracking down an unknown foe. Several crewmembers have been turning up depleted of blood or energy. So Pert asked Hana to assist her in tracking down the culprit, using her much vaunted Ninja skills. Unfortunately, in her haste to pounce on her prey, Hana was separated from Pert. "You're not going anywhere!"

The crewmember smiled, as her features changed.

"You look…familiar…" Hana said.

"My name is Nodoka. I'm sure dear Genma told you about me."

Then, it dawned on Hana.

"You're the demon who's been after Sensei Genko for centuries!"

"Humph. You make it seem like I'm a monster."

"Anyone who is willing to become a creature of the Dark IS a monster!"

"Oh well," Nodoka said with a sigh. "You can't say that I didn't try to make you understand."

With fangs bared, Nodoka lunged at Hana, who dodged the attack. However, Nodoka's nature made her slightly more powerful than your average super-powered martial artist.

So, the fight was decidedly one-sided.

"Ugh!" Hana said, as she used her large spatula to lop-off one of Nodoka's outstretched hands.

"Ah!" Nodoka yelped, as she clutched her stump.

"Do not move!" Hana said, as she tapped her communications badge. "Pert! This is Hana! I have the culprit."

"Okay!" Pert replied over the communications link. "Wait for me, and do not do anything foolish!"

"Relax, Pert. I got it under control-URG!"

Somehow, a tentacle of some kind, snaked out of Nodoka's stump, and grabbed Hana by the neck.

"That was very naughty, little ninja girl."

With that, Nodoka bit down on Hana's neck.

"Ah!" Hana said, as she struggled from the bite.

Suddenly, a beam of energy hit Nodoka in the back. Pert and her security detail had arrived just in time.

"Ah!" Nodoka said, as she fell away from her prey.

"Are you okay?" Pert said, as she knelt down towards her friend.

"I…I think so," Hana replied dizzily.

"So, the cavalry has arrived," Nodoka smirked. "Be seeing you."

And with that, Nodoka turned into a mist, and seeped into the ship's air-ducts.

"Dr. Crusher!" Pert said over the intercom. "I have a medical emergency!"

"Standing by," Dr. Beverly Crusher replied over the intercom.

"Here, let me help you up, Hana," Pert said.

"There…" Hana said weakly.

Pert noticed a hand on the deck.

"I want you to secure that specimen, crewmember. Carefully."

"Aye, ma'am."

Later…

"Why didn't you tell us about this Nodoka woman, Yeoman?" Captain Picard demanded.

The command crew was assembled in the conference room.

"I didn't know that Nodoka would try to come here, Captain," Genko replied. "You don't know how sorry I am for keeping her existence secret, while trying to find a way to deal with her."

"Well, now that she is here, what are our options?"

"Due to this Nodoka's nature, it will be very difficult to track her," Commander Data, an android, replied.

"However, based upon the analysis from Dr. Crusher of Nodoka's hand, we may be able to modify the ship's systems to pick her up on the sensor grid," Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge interjected.

"And how is Miss Kuonji, Dr. Crusher?" Picard asked.

"She is exhibiting the symptoms that all the other victims are suffering from," Dr. Beverly Crusher replied. "However, she should be able to make a full recovery soon."

"Sir, I would like to recommend that we do not inform the general crew-roster of this vampire's presence," Secuirty Chief Pert said. "Nodoka would pick up our manned sweeps as soon as she notices a pattern."

"I agree, Captain," Commander Riker said. "We can find Nodoka before she can wreck anymore havoc."

"Understood. Counselor Troi, how is…'Ranma'?"

"Ranma Saotome, while a tad impulsive is reasonably well-mannered."

"And your personal assessment?"

"He's…an endearing person."

Riker looked jealous, as did Pert. Not that either of them was willing to admit their feelings openly.

"Well, that's it then. Commander Riker, how are the preparations for the exhibition match between you and the Ambassador coming along?"

"Well, the match is set to begin this afternoon, so I'll be ready then."

"Indeed. I'm looking forward to it. The rest of you, keep me informed of your progress. Dismiss."

Genko and Pert comes over to the First Officer.

"Since Hana is out, I will have to have someone else to take her place as your direct trainer. Be in the holodeck in thirty minutes."

"Fine. But in the future, let me know what is going on, okay?"

"Aye…sir."

With that, Genko left.

"Sir, I may know someone who could help us track down Nodoka, as well as finding a way to neutralize her."

"You do that. Say, how do you feel about this whole…fiancé business?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm suppose to marry 'Ranma Saotome', but he exists within you…and I don't know how I feel about YOU."

"I understand what you mean. I'm sure things will work out."

"I hope so…sir."

And with that, Pert leaves to attend to her duties.

"She's very beautiful, Will," Deanna said non-chalantly.

"Yeah…I mean, no, I mean, it's not what you think-"

"Relax, Will. We're adults. Not teenagers with hormonally charged feelings."

And with that, Deanna gave Riker a peck on the cheek.

"See you later."

And with that, Deanna left.

Riker stood there for a moment, looking out into space. Deanna was his imzadi, his "soul mate", but would it be fair for him to make a decision with taking into consideration Ranma's feelings?

Sighing, he left for Ten Forward. He'll definitely need to talk to Guinan about this conundrum.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Should the one-true fiancée be Deanna Troi? Remember, I made the situation to turn out that "Akane Tendo" is Deanna's ancestor. Of course, Deanna is nothing like Akane, right? Find out the truth when Laxwanna Troi makes her visit. **

**Next time: Riker versus Kuno! Be there or be square!**


	7. A Rose By Any Other Name, Act 2

**Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome7 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alternate, crossover story.**

**Special note: Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino does NOT appear in this story. FYI.**

* * *

**Part 7: "A Rose by Any Other Name, Act 2"**

* * *

"How is she?" Captain Picard asked Dr. Crusher. At the moment, Quartermaster Hana Kuonji is in Sick Bay, having been attacked by some vampire-like creature.

"Hana will be fine," Dr. Crusher says, as the red-haired continued her readings. "She's just resting."

"Keep me informed of her prognosis, doctor."

"Okay. Oh! Can you get a recording of Will's fight with the Klingon ambassador for me? I would go down to the holodeck myself, but I have too much work to do."

The bald Frenchman smiled.

"Certainly."

Down at the Holodeck 4, a fight was being commenced.

"Well, Commander Riker," Ambassador Tatewaki Kuno sneered, as he stretched his limbs, "Would you concede to the Great Tunder of Q'uonos?"

William Riker glanced over to his audience members. The holodeck was designed to resemble a typical Japanese dojo. Sitting against the wall was the android Data, Security Chief Pert, Yeoman Hibiki, Counselor Deanna Troi and Ensign Saotome; rooting for the Klingon Ambassador was Kodachi, Tatewaki's younger sister.

"Oh, be careful with my beloved, Big Brother!" the Black Thorn pleaded.

Deanna gave the half-Klingon a jealous stare, which surprised some people.

"Counselor Troi," Data began, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Data," Troi replied. "I am…fine."

Pert merely looked at this exchange and shrugged. She was still sorting her feelings on the matter between herself and the First Officer.

"I'm ready," Riker said, as he finished his own stretches. He was dressed in a standard karate "gi". Thanks to the physical regimen Riker went through, he appeared much younger and nimble.

"Good," Kuno said, as he got into a fighting stance with his "bat'leth". A bat'leth is a bladed weapon that the user uses its curvature to flow into an opponent. The Klingon ambassador is known to have an impressive fighting record, both as a sparer and a combatant. "Would you like to have a weapon?"

"No, no thanks," Riker said. "My…style eschews the use of weapons in most cases."

Kuno nods in understanding.

Ensign Genko Saotome steps forth. As the designated referee of the match, she would make sure that the fight between the Klingon and her "son" went smoothly.

"Nothing short of a submission or a knock-out will end this match," Genko says. "Begin!"

Kuno charged forward, thinking to take Riker in surprise. Riker was taken aback a bit, not realizing how much faster this particular Klingon was compared to his old friend Worf. He quickly recovered, and ducked a would-be blow. Riker forced his attention away from Kuno's blade, and zeroed on Kuno's feet. With a glint in his eye, Riker countered Kuno's attack with a leg sweep. Kuno, being a master of Klingon martial arts, leaped over Riker, rolled, landed on his feet, and twisted just enough to take swipe of Riker's head.

"Will!" Deanna cried, as she got up. Pert placed her hand on Deanna's shoulder, in an attempt to reassure her.

Riker, sensing the action, rolled forward to a standing position, and turned around to face Kuno.

Kuno smiled, as he twirled his bat'leth. He then charged forward, swinging his weapon. Riker ducked and weaved the attack. However, even though Kuno missed, Riker could feel his flesh being torn.

"Wow," Pert said, as she observed the fight. "Kuno's attack is creating enough pressure to extend his damage."

"Data?" Deanna asked.

"Confirmed," Data says. "Apparently, the ambassador has the ability to extend his aura to increase his attacks' damage."

"Is that possible?"

"There are some species that can emit such things."

Meanwhile, in Riker's head, there was another battle taking place…

_Riker, you got to change into ME. _

No, I can't, Riker thinks. I got to do this.

_Then…we'll loose for sure…unless…_

What are you thinking?

_Let's work as __ONE__. Let's do this for Deanna, Riker?_

Yeah, let's do this for her.

With that, a meeting of the minds was met…

Back in the real world, the battle between Kuno and Riker continued…

"Well, Riker?" Kuno said mockingly.

Kuno noticed a considerable shift in Riker's demeanor. He appeared to be more confidant in him self.

"Well, it looks like Riker will win after all," Ryouga Hibiki smirked.

Pert takes a look at Ryouga and then at Riker.

"Yep, you're right."

Deanna looks at Pert, and then at Riker. She could practically feel the overwhelming sense of confidence coming from her "imzadi".

Tatewaki Kuno charges again. However, upon the first swing, Riker clasped the blade with his palms, and wrench the weapon from the ambassador.

"Now, we do it my way," Riker says, as he tossed the bat'leth away. He then pressed his attack forward, delivering one blow after another. Kuno was on the defensive now, trying to dodge and weaved. However, after a feint, Riker delivered an upper-cut that sent the Klingon ambassador sailing up and over. He then landed in a heap, apparently having been knocked unconscious.

"The winner is…Commander Riker!" Genko says.

Riker was huffing. All of his hard work paid off.

Just then, Captain Picard enters the holodeck.

"Um…did I miss the fight?"

A short time later…

"Mmmm," Riker says, as he was getting a back-rub from Deanna. The two were sharing a bath together in Troi's room.

"I hope that you like it," Deanna replied.

"I do."

"Will, do you consider it…cheating when there are three people in a relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with you sharing your body with Ranma and all…"

"Oh. Look, we're friends…VERY good friends in fact. If you want to get to know Ranma in that way…go for it."

"Thank you, Will."

And with that, the two continued to share an intimate moment.

In a secluded section of the ship, Nodoka takes out a special package from a crate.

"Excellent," Nodoka says, as she observed the pail. "With this pail and ladle, I'll have my son Ranma back for good!"

The next day, a special ship from Betazed docks at McKinley Station, where the Enterprise-D was being docked for repairs.

"Oh, my darling daughter!" Ambassador Laxwanna Troi said, as she hugged her daughter Deanna. "How have you been?"

"I am fine, Mother," Deanna said.

"Daughter, I have to tell you about your friend William…and your fiancé Ranma."

"Mother, I don't have a fiancé."

"Oh, but you do, Deanna. Let me show you something. Mr. Hom?"

"Mr. Hom" was Laxwanna Troi's companion and assistant. Hom took out a datapad from a handbag, and gave it to Laxwanna.

"Ah! " Laxwanna said, as she pressed a few buttons, before handing the pad over to Deanna. "This is a history of our family on your father's side."

Deanna looked at the entry where her father's name was, and then saw that the screen was scrolling backwards. It then stops to the entry titled "Tendo".

"About three hundred years ago, on Earth, your father's ancestors made a pledge to unite their family with the Saotome family. Unfortunately, the heir to the Saotome line died enroute to meet the Tendo family, where he was to wed one of the Tendo daughters."

Laxwanna Troi placed a hand on one of Deanna's shoulders.

"That heir was Ranma Saotome…and you are the last of the Tendo line."

"Mother…you're saying that I'm honor-bound to marry Ranma-? Wait! 'Saotome'…GENKO! Has Genko been talking to you?"

"Yes. And you know that Genko is Ranma's father. In fact, she told me about what happened to William as soon as she heard what had happened. That's why I'm here."

"Mother, there is Will's welfare to consider."

"Actually, there is an old custom on Betazed that takes into account of a person with two minds."

Deanna looked at her mother, who wore a Cheshire-like smile.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, my daughter. I want you to marry both Commander Riker and this Ranma Saotome!"

**Tbc**


	8. First Date?

**Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome 8 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, crossover story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: "First Date?"**

**

* * *

**

"Uh, uh!" Ranma said, as he vehemently shook his head. "No way!"

"You will do what honor demands it, boy!" said Ensign Genko Saotome. "I am your father, after all."

Ranma looks at the woman.

"Well, you don't look like one, now do ya?"

In their shared quarters, Genko had told her son about the family obligation that Ranma had to fulfill. Apparently, one of Counselor Deanna Troi's ancestors was, in fact, the daughter of Genko's training partner Soun Tendo. Both Soun and Genko (who used to be the male Genma Saotome) had pledged that their families would unite. While Riker and Deanna didn't mind, since they were "imazadi", Ranma was not exactly thrilled with the idea of being with a girl, much less marrying one.

Genko, knowing how obstinate her son could be, decided to change tactics.

"Son, you like Counselor Troi, correct?"

"She's nice."

"And you know that Commander Riker has a relationship with Deanna, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"So, is it fair for you to deny Riker's happiness? After all, you're the one who is the Jusenkyo curse."

Ranma looks away. He didn't want to be some sort of parasite, but he wanted to live. Perhaps, he should listen to his "father" for a change.

"Fine, I'll give your plan a shot. But I swear, if this is some game of yours-"

"I'm above board on this one, son."

Down in Sickbay, a friend is visiting her friend…

"Hey, there," said Pert, as she gave the bed-ridden Hana a bouquet of flowers. The Amazon Security Chief was concerned about the Food Service Officer. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit, Pert," Hana says, as she accepts the flowers. "That's one tough hombre."

"Tell me about. I'm putting in some training on the holodeck, so that I can be ready for that witch the next time we meet."

"Man, I wish you luck, my friend. And speaking of which, how's it going between you and 'Ranma'?"

"Well, 'Ranma' and I haven't had a chance to get to know each other, especially with Nodoka running around. As for Commander Riker- well, I'm not sure that I could be with an older man."

"I feel the same way," Hana replied. "I mean, it will be pretty weird have more than one lover."

Pert blushed at the thought.

"Still, we need to come up with a plan. Counselor Troi is nice, and all, but she is a competitor."

"I know. Plus, she is a member of the senior staff, so it's not like we have a right to attack her or anything."

"Yeah."

After all the arrangements were arranged, Deanna Troi was waiting by the door of Holodeck One. She wore a simple sun-dress, and was holding a picnic basket whose lid was being held down by a parasol umbrella.

"Deanna!" said a voice from behind.

Troi turns her head, and could see Ranma running down the hall. He had changed into a pair of khaki slacks, black, comfortable shoes, rolled up, long-sleeves white shirt, and his traditional pig-tail.

"Ranma, you made it," Deanna said.

"Sorry I'm late," Ranma said. "I got into a fight with…Pop about what I should wear. I mean, come on! It's just a stupid date-"

Ranma stopped himself.

"Deanna, I-"

"It's okay, Ranma," Deanna said. "You're as nervous as I am about this. I…would not have come if Riker had not convinced me to give you a chance."

"Really? You're nervous?"

"Yes, I am. This…thing is a bit complicated. I want to see where we can take our…relationship."

"I would like that as well."

Deanna smiled.

"Good," Deanna says, as she turns to the control panel. "Computer, begin program. Run 'Juuban Park, Tokyo, Japan' program."

"PROGRAM ACTIVATED," the ship's computer said. "YOU MAY PROCEED."

The holodeck's door opens up to reveal a park. There were children playing games on the grass, while people walked down the adjoining path, or sitting on a nearby park bench.

"You know, I still can't get enough of this room," Ranma commented.

Deanna giggled.

As they two went inside the simulation, a strange mist follows the couple, just as the doors were about to close…

Down in Engineering, two "antagonists" are talking business.

"We need a talk," Genko said, as Yeoman Ryouga Hibiki removes his head from the control panel.

"Fine," Ryouga says, as he closed the panel. He was doing some maintenance work with the Engineering staff. "YOU lead."

The two went to a secluded section of the Engineer Core bay.

"What's up?" Ryouga asks.

"I need for you to help Ranma train," Genko says.

"You know that I can't do that," Ryouga says, as he leans on a bulk-head. "I don't like him, and as soon as he challenges me, I will humiliate him. The Ranma I know would not simply allow a stronger opponent roam unmolested."

"I…I know that, Ryouga. It's just that…I don't want to get anyone hurt."

"You should have thought of that, Genko."

Ryouga then goes up to Genko, and strokes her right cheek.

"Of course, there is a way out-"

"I told you, I can't do that…anymore," Genko says, as she removed Ryouga's hand from her face.

"Humph. You know that 'Genma Saotome' is long gone."

"And YOU know that with Ranma's return, I have to try to reclaim my dignity. I'm his father, you know."

Ryouga steps back a bit.

"You WERE his father Genko. You are a woman, and nearly 200 years ago, you didn't mind being one. Certainly, you finally accepted your condition when we were together."

Genko turned bright red.

"Fine! Be that way. I am Ranma's father, and I'm going to prove it!"

And with that, Genko storms out.

Ryouga sighs, as he takes out his locket from underneath his shirt. It was a picture taking just before the launching of the Enterprise in 2151 CE. Back then, Genko was a communications officer under the command of Captain Jonathon Archer. She would spend ten years on that ship. The locket was her promise to Ryouga that she and he would start a family together, when their mission was over. However, when she was attacked by a Suliban agent, and was tortured, Genko reneged on her promise, feeling that she could not be so weak, and accepting her gender as natural was an example of this. With this came the bitterness that Ryouga has felt since then; ruining Genko's "project" would be sweet revenge.

With a sigh, Ryouga puts away the locket and turns to leave. Unfortunately, he realized that he was on the verge of getting lost again.

"GENKO!"

A short time later, back on the holodeck...

"Man, this is so cool," Ranma said, as he and Deanna sat on a blanket while eating. They even had a chance of watching the Japanese equivalent of "Shakespeare in the Park".

Deanna smiled at the compliment. The date was quite pleasant.

Now, Deanna thought, was the time to make "the Move".

"Ranma, I would like to…"

"What?"

"I would like to kiss you, with your permission, of course."

"Gulp!"

Deanna being forward was actually natural to Betazoids. Part of her empathic nature allowed her to glean surface thoughts, so she knows that Ranma has feelings for her. Perhaps she can break the ice a bit, in order to help Ranma get over his shyness.

"If you don't want to-"

"Yes. I mean, I do, De-chan," Ranma says. "It's just that I, well, never kissed a girl before."

Deanna thought that Ranma honesty was sweet.

"Then, we can take it nice and slow," Deanna says, as she reached up to hold Ranma's face in her hands. "And don't wory, I won't bite."

Suddenly, Ranma jerked back.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asked.

"Why do I have the feeling, that the hills have eyes!"

With that, Ranma threw his soda bottle in the bushes.

CLUNK!

"OW!" said Genko, as she rose from her position in the bush. "That hurt!"

Ambassador Laxwanna Troi rises from her hiding place as well.

"MOTHER?" Deanna says.

"I'm only checking on your progress, dear," Laxwanna says, as she nibbles on her opo-corn. She and Genko had snuck aboard the holodeck to check up on their kids.

"I don't need you to follow me around, Pop!"

"Boy, don't you know how to romance a woman?"

Deanna shakes her head.

"Come, Ranma," Deanna says, as she gathers her things. "We can go somewhere else."

"You can do it, Deanna!" Laxwanna cheered.

Ranma and Deanna continued their walk, until they got to a pond.

"Deanna," Ranma said, as he turns her head. "I'm not sure how I feel about you."

"I…I understand-" began Deanna.

"But, I do like you, and I hope that we can spend more time together."

Deanna smiled.

"I would like that."

As if on cue, the two moved in closer for a kiss…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Ranma and Deanna turned to see a Japanese woman dressed in a Kimono outfit. She was holding a long bundle in one hand, as she beckoned Ranma with her other hand. She was pale like death itself.

"Ranma?" the woman said. "Are you really Ranma?"

"What? Who are you?"

Meanwhile, Deanna was receiving nasty vibes from this humanoid.

"Ranma, I don't think that she is human."

Ranma nodded, but kept his eye on the creature.

"Tell me, who you are!"

The woman smiled.

"Why, I'm your mother, Nodoka!"

"?"

**Tbc.**


	9. Parent and Child

**Star Trek: The Return of Ranma Saotome 9 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9: "Parent and Child"**

**

* * *

**

The woman in the kimono, who claimed to be Ranma's mother, glides over to her "son". Being a vampire, specifically a "kuei-jin", gave her an unearthly appearance. At the moment, the vampire had managed to infiltrate the holodeck program that Ranma and Counselor Troi was using for their date.

"Yes, my son," Nodoka Saotome said, as she cupped her son's left cheek. "You were stolen from me by your bastard of a father, when were but a child. But the Fates have smiled upon me, by allowing me to see the day that we are reunited, my son."

For a moment, this strange woman had entranced Ranma. However, upon getting touched by Nodoka's cold, alabaster skin, Ranma snapped out of his trance.

"Get…get away from me!" Ranma said, as he stumbled back.

Nodoka looked quizzical at first, but dismissed it.

"It is okay, my son. I understand your fears, but your mother is here to soothe your emotions-"

SKREEE!

Nodoka was knocked back and down. She looked up to see Counselor Troi pointing a recently discharged weapon at her.

"You!" Nodoka roared, baring fanged teeth. "How dare you?"

"Ranma, get back," Troi said. Luckily, Pert had suggested that everyone should have a phaser, even a pocket version.

"Deanna, don't hurt her!" Ranma demanded, as he got in front of Troi's line of sight.

"Ranma, she's the one who attacked Hana!"

Ranma turns around, and sees a smirking Nodoka.

"Is…is this true?" Ranma asked, not really wanting to have his suspicions confirmed.

"It is, my son. But I need to feed to survive! This is all your father's fault!"

"Maybe it is," said a disembodied voice. "But what you are doing now is all your doing."

Ranma saw Genko materializing from out of nowhere. The dark-haired, cute Starfleet officer was with Laxwanna Troi. Apparently, they were still spying on their children.

"Ranma, Deanna, get behind Laxwanna and I," Genko said.

"Genko, dear, be careful," the Ambassador of Betazed said, as she pulled her daughter and potential son-in-law to her side.

"Genma, so glad that you can join us," Nodoka smirks.

"Pop, what is going on?" Ranma asked, as Deanna forced him to stay back.

"I will tell you exactly what's going on," Genko said, as she got before Nodoka. She then got on her knees and bowed before Nodoka. "I apologized for being a fool, a coward, a bad parent and a bad spouse. I apologize for using my child as a way of creating a great legacy for selfish reasons. And I apologize for creating this mess to begin with."

Nodoka blinked for a moment. On one hand, she wanted to get rid of the cursed Genma for what she went through. On the other hand, Ranma was standing there before her. If she took action against Genma, she runs the risk of alienating her son.

However, before she could act…

"You must be 'Nodoka Saotome, right?" said Laxwanna Troi, as she steps forward.

"Mother-!" Deanna began.

"Hush, child. Let the parents talk."

Nodoka looked at this bold creature, as she is being approached.

"May I have a word, Mrs. Saotome?" Laxwanna asked.

"You may…"

"Excellent! Now, you are accusing Genko of taking Ranma away, correct?"

"Yes."

"But didn't you sign a contract indicating that Ranma was to be trained as a martial artist, and that he was to be a 'man amongst men'?"

"That is correct. It was a 'sippuku contract', in which if I didn't feel that Ranma was manly, when he came back, then he and his father would engage in ritual suicide."

"Dreadful fate, but understandable. But I have one question."

"And that is…?"

"What part of that contract did Genma not live up to?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The way I see it, there was no set date for when dear Ranma was to return, nor did he get cursed like his father."

"You have a point…but Ranma died-!"

"And you didn't? I heard that vampires are those who have died and are regenerated into their forms. And most importantly, you came back. Ranma came from the dead so to speak as well."

Nodoka blinked at the thought.

"And," Laxwanna said, as she got behind Ranma and Deanna to hug them, " if all goes well, then YOUR Ranma and MY Deanna will get married, settle down, and have lots of kids."

"Mother-!" Deanna said with a start.

Ranma merely sweat-dropped.

"The Genma Saotome you know is GONE, changed by time and circumstance. You should give 'Genko' a chance at redemption."

Nodoka thought for a moment.

"Very well, I will relent…on one thing."

"And that is…?"

Nodoka turns to Genko.

"I have over-heard you speaking to Ryouga Habiki about a challenged fight between him and Ranma, correct?"

"Yes…"

"I will forgo my revenge, if, and only if, my son defeats Mr. Habiki. If he does, I will conclude that Ranma has fulfilled his end of the agreement, as a man amongst men, and I will release Genko from her obligation to ME."

And with that, Nodoka disappears as a mist.

"What the heck was that all about!" Ranma yelled.

"Come, boy," Genko said, as he dragged Ranma out the door of the holodeck. "We got a lot of work to do!"

As the two leave…

"My dear, you are looking at the future of our family," Laxwanna said.

Deanna merely shakes her head.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Finale"**


	10. Happily Ever After?

**Half Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2 and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/alt story.**

**Special Note: This is NOT connected to the SMST/TRT-verse. So, no Sailor Moon!**

**Author's Note: Considering the fact that a lot has changed since I last updated this story, there might be some continuity glitches. Sorry about that…**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10: "Happily Ever After?"**

**

* * *

**

After days of additional training, thanks to a reprieve from the challenger, it was time for the fight between Systems Engineer Lt. Ryouga Hibiki and First Officer Com. William T. Riker. Well, more like between Ryouga and Riker's cursed form…

"Alright!" Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs. This was the moment he was waiting for…

Sitting on the sidelines was Captain Jean-Luc Picard (ship's captain), Yeoman Genko Saotome (a cursed human male, and 'father' of Ranma Saotome), Lt. Worf (Klingon security officer), Ensign Pert (a junior security officer, and "fiancée" of Ranma Saotome), Assistant Quartermaster Hana Kuonji (a server in the eating establishment "Ten Forward", and "fiancée" of Ranma Saotome), Lady Ko'Dachi (Klingon socialite and "fiancee" of Ranma Saotome), Mrs. Nodoka Saotome (vampire and mother of Ranma Saotome), Lady Laxwana Troi (Federation Ambassador from Betazed, and mother of Counselor Deanna Troi), and Counselor Deanna Troi (girlfriend of Commander Riker, and fiancée of Ranma Saotome). Picard was present because he wanted to make sure that no one died during the match, while Worf was there because he hoped someone WOULD die during the match (being Klingon, and all). Although none of the fiancées had claims to Ranma, since Ranma died centuries ago, they did like both Riker and Ranma well enough to consider the dual personas dating material. They also had their own agendas at heart…

'If Ranma wins, I can see myself dating him…and Riker,' Hana thought. "And then the stains on my family honor will be gone!'

'If Lord Ranma wins, then I will have a stronger House,' Ko'Dachi thought, as the Klingon maiden fanned herself.

'If Ranma wins, I can finally get Great-grandmother Shampoo off my back,' Pert thought to herself. 'Although, he's not a bad catch…'

Meanwhile, Deanna only had one thought in her head:

'I hope William and Ranma will be okay,' Deanna said.

"Well, I think we should get this barbaric, yet strangely arousing, display of manliness," Laxwanna said. She then turns towards Nodoka.

"What say you, my dear?" Laxwanna asked. She wasn't sure how to deal with a vampire, but was willing to be cordial…

"I was under the assumption that Mr. Data will be a referee in this match?" Nodoka replied.

"That is correct, madam," Picard said. He was sure about the vampire either, but was willing to table to matter for now until Dr. Crusher figures out a cure for Nodoka's affliction.

"He should be here shortly-"

SHOOMP!

Lt. Commander Data, dressed in standard referee clothing, enters the dojo simulation through the holodeck's main doors. With him was Dr. Beverly Crusher, the ship's Chief Medical Officer.

"I apologize for being late," Data said. "I wanted to make sure that the rules of this match have been memorized."

"And I wanted to make sure that I was ready to administer medical treatment, just in case," Crusher said, as she sits down next to Picard with her medical kit in hand. "Honestly, this whole thing is barbaric."

"But exhilarating," Worf replied.

"Can we get on with this?" Ryouga asked. "I got the night shift in Engineering."

"Don't worry," Ranma said cockily. "This won't take too long."

"We'll see about that."

"Captain?" Data asked, as he steps unto the mat while glancing towards Picard's direction.

"Proceed," Picard replied.

"Thank you," Data said, as he turns towards Ryouga and Ranma. "This match will observe safety protocols. As agreed upon, this is a technical match, so scoring will be including. However, should there be a submission or a 'knock out', the match will be concluded, and a victor will be named. Furthermore, if the match gets out of hand, I am authorized to intervene. Finally, failure to adhere to the rules will be grounds to deduct points; repeated failures will be grounds for disqualification for the offender. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ryouga said.

"Yeah," Ranma replied.

"Then, with nothing else to say on the matter, we can begin," Data said, as he raised two flags above his head. One was white, for Ryouga, while the other flag was red, for Ranma. They will also serve to indicate points.

"Ready," Data said, as he glances at the combatants, who were now in their respective fighting styles. "Begin!"

"Ha!" Ranma said, as he made the first action. He sees that Ryouga was standing motionless, until Ranma threw the first punch.

PUNCH!

WHISH!

Ryouga side-steps the action, and then grabs Ranma to perform a classic grappling move. However, Ranma responded by twisting his body to perform an underhand, flying upper-cut with his free arm.

UPPER-CUT!

BAM!

Ryouga was lifted about an inch off the ground. However, Ryouga used his elevated state to chamber his right-leg, before perform a classic 'front kick'.

FRONT KICK!

BAMF!

Ranma sailed. However, he tucked his body, flipped backwards, and lands sliding unto his feet.

SKID!

'This guy is good,' Ranma thought to himself. 'A direct assault is not going to work, unless…'

Drawing from his memories, he remembered the 'Picard Maneuver', a battle tactic that allows the opponent to think that an incoming ship is in two places at once using the 'parallax' phenomenon…

And then Ranma remembered that technique that Pert mentioned during his training sessions…

'I'll just have to be faster,' Ranma thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Ryouga wondered what Ranma was up to. Being as experienced as he was, Ryouga knew that Genko was a lot more knowledgeable in the martial arts than he was. No doubt that Genko would teach Ranma some techniques that he doesn't know about.

"Well?" Ryouga said with a smirk. "Are we going to do this or not-?"

Suddenly, Ranma sends a flying kick straight into Ryouga's jaw.

FLYING KICK!

BAM!

The surprise attack slides Ryouga back, as Ranma continually kicks Ryouga in the head.

"How-?" Ryouga said, as he crossed his arms to block the attacks. He sees that Ranma was still on the far side of the mat.

Upon seeing Ryouga block his initial attack, Ranma switches to a leg sweep.

SWEEP!

Ryouga was now upside down. He quickly attempted to perform a headstand, only to have Ranma perform a spinning kick that lands a solid kick into the stomach.

SPINNING KICK!

BAMF!

Ryouga found himself smashed against the wall.

CRUNCH!

"Is it over?" Deanna asked with worry.

"No," Worf replied, as Ryouga gets up. "It looks like the preliminaries are over, and that the real match is about to begin."

"What?"

"You know, I have to hand it to you, Ranma," Ryouga said, as he dusts himself off. "I was thinking of just throwing the match in order to boost your ego, so that I could later challenge you again."

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"But now, I don't have to," Ryouga said, as he charged his battle aura. A green, glowing mist began to float from his person.

"So, you want to be serious, or not?"

"If I may interject, the match clearly states that this is a sparring session based on technical points," Data said.

"I understand that, sir," Ryouga replied. "However, I've installed additional holodeck protocols that will insure the safety of everyone here."

Data turns towards Picard.

"Sir?"

"I will permit the parameters of this fight…for now."

Meanwhile, Nodoka's anger was showing, as indicated by her glowing red eyes…

This was not lost of Laxwanna, who was a telepath…

"Calm down, my dear," Laxwanna said gently. "It'll be alright."

"Are you…sure?" Nodoka replied.

"Positive thinking works every time…"

"Oh, good!" Ranma said, as he rolled his neck. "I don't have to hold back."

"Eh-?" Ryouga said, as he realized that his opponent was making the first move.

"Ha!" Ranma yelled, as he suddenly punches the air, as his aura, a blue one, sparkled. A horizontal tornado appeared.

FWOOSH!

Ryouga stood his ground, as he took the brunt of the attack. As his green aura grew brighter, he stuck out his hands

"SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!"

A green sphere of energy was produced, as it expanded outward.

Ranma quickly turn towards Ko'Dachi and Hana.

"Quick!" Ranma yelled. "Ko'Dachi, I need your ribbon. Hana, I need one of your shuriken spatulas."

"Very well, Lord Ranma, but I expect a date from this," the Klingon Princess said, as she throws one of her wrapped gymnastic ribbons to Ranma.

FLIP!

"Here you go, sugar!" Hana said, as she tosses mini-spatula to Ranma.

KTCH!

"Thanks!" Ranma said, as he quickly modifies the ribbon and spatula…

"What is he doing?" Genko said. "He'll lose this match for sure!"

"I doubt that," Worf said.

"Why do you think THAT?"

"Because I know that look anywhere on Commander Riker's face."

"You mean Ranma's."

"No, Worf is right," Deanna said. "I can feel Will within Ranma."

"Pardon?" Picard asked.

Deanna turns to look Picard.

"They are working together," Deanna said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ranma, after reshaping the spatula, was now twirling around his 'spinning whistle'."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"A whistle?" Ryouga said with a smirk. "Is that all that you have?"

"Of course not," Ranma replied. "However, at a certain pitch and speed, even a whistle can become a roar…like a sonic boom, for instance."

With that, Ranma used the modified weapons into a makeshift, amplified whip. However, the speed and the end piece amplified the effect, as the whip's piece goes through Ryouga's attack, and is 'cracked' close to Ryouga's chest…

CRACK!

BOOM!

The effect also sets off the Shi-Shi Hokodan, amplifying the damage.

FWOOMP!

When the smoke cleared, Ryouga, with his shirt in tatters, was down on the ground. Ranma looked at his destroyed weapon.

"Huh," Ranma said.

Meanwhile, Data and Crusher goes over towards Ryouga, who was groaning in pain.

"Doctor?" Data asked.

Crusher uses her medical Tricorder to examine the fallen Starfleet officer…

"Cracked ribs, but he'll recover," Crusher said, as she tapped her combadge. "Crusher to Sickbay: I need a team to stand by for an incoming…"

Data nods his head, and then looks towards Ranma and the others.

"The winner is…Ranma Saotome," Data said.

"And Commander Riker," Ranma said. "He gave me the idea to use simple physics to make the attack, since I hadn't learned enough special techniques yet."

"Ranma!" Ryouga said, as he is helped up by Crusher.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked.

"Good job," Ryouga replied. "But I reserve the right to challenge you again."

"Anytime," Ranma said with a smile. He then turns towards Deanna and the others.

"I, um, Deanna-"

Deanna gives Ranma a nearly intimate kiss to him.

"This is for the both of you, Ranma," Deanna said.

"Hey!" Hana said. "If it hadn't been for me, you would have been toast."

"Likewise," Ko'Dachi said.

"Now, we are adults here," Pert said. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Pause.

"Of course, I get to date Ranma and Commander Riker first."

"Oh, no you don't," Hana said, as she and the other girls, save for Deanna, begin to bicker amongst themselves…

"Son, you did good," Genko said.

"Yeah, no thanks to YOU," Ranma said.

"Details, details."

"Son?" Nodoka said, as she goes up to Ranma.

"Um, yes?" Ranma said nervously. He knew that his mother was the arbiter of what's going on.

"For proving yourself to be manly, I free you from your seppuku contract," Nodoka said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Ranma said. He then turns towards Genko.

"WHAT contract?"

"Um…I'm helpless, cute girl!" Genko said, as she tried to look demure like.

"Well, I do hope a lesson is learned in all this," Picard said.

"That we have to dominate our opponents?" Worf said.

"No, that we be honest with each other, so that situations such as this will never happen again."

"Oh…"

"I say, it's time for a wedding," Laxwanna said, as she turns towards Nodoka.

"Yes," Nodoka replied. "Finally, the families will be reunited."

"Um, can't we wait on that?" Ranma said. "I just got back from the dead, you know."

"And I still want to get to know Ranma," Deanna said.

"Very well," Nodoka said. "But only on one condition…"

A few days later…

"Are you ready for another mission assignment, Commander?" Picard said, as the Enterprise-D prepares to leave Earth.

"Yes, sir," Riker said.

"And your other aspect?"

"He is, although he is not ready to learn how to be a Starfleet officer…"

Picard nods his head in reply. Although he didn't like the idea of his first officer having another person inside him, or having multiple romances or having a vampire for a "mother", but at least Laxwanna wasn't part of the mix. On that, Picard would have put his foot down…

"Well, learning new things is never easy," Picard said, as he pulls his shirt down while crossing his legs. "But I'm sure that he is up to the challenge."

"Indeed he is, sir," Riker said with a smile. "Indeed he is…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Well, that's it! See you later!**


End file.
